Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board that has a pad and has a conductive pillar that is formed on the pad.
Description of Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,000 describes a circuit substrate and a semiconductor package. The circuit substrate of U.S. Pat. No. 7,397,000 has an insulating film, a lower-layer wiring that is formed on a lower surface of the insulating film, an upper-layer wiring that is formed on an upper surface of the insulating film, and a via hole that penetrates the insulating film and connects the upper-layer wiring and the lower-layer wiring. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.